Can't Let Go
by Afuy12
Summary: Sequel to More than one mind can handle. The X-men found another mutant, one who in some minds think is a monster. However, Logan is feels close to it. He accepted it, then it was snatched from him. What happens when he gets it back. Will he accept or reject it. You should read More than One mind can handle before you read this
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, So I know alot of people were pissed off at the ending to More than One mind can handle. So I decided to keep writing. I hope it will be as good as the first part of the story. Sooo... here we go. Remember to review and tell me whatcha think!  
**

Darkness consumed the smokey room on the top floor of the Xavier institute. The dim light of the t.v. lit up only the corner of the room which it sat in. On the floor were old beer bottles and old food wrappers. The bed was skewed diagonally in the other corner of the room. Logan laid sprawled on the bed, smoking a cigar. It had been a 3 days since her death and all he could do was drink himself away. When he heard a knock on the door he growled. The noise came again, sounding urgent but Logan didn't care. Logan wouldn't go on another mission in the dammed leather outfit. Logan hadn't even taught his classes for the three days.

"Go away" he snarled when the knock sounded again.

Storm finally opened the door. "Logan!" she frantically called at him in the dark room.

"Go away" he growled taking another puff.

"Logan! It's LeRoux. Her grave was dug up, her coffin's empty!" Storm yelled at him.

Logan's mood changed in an instant. He got off the bed and grabbed Storm, throwing her against the wall. "You better not be fuckin with me" he growled in her face, claws ready to extract.

"I'm not. Come see for your self" Storm panted, scared of Logan in this state.

The two rushed down the hallway and out to the cemetery. Sure enough the head stone that was marked LeRoux was broken in half. The whole was big enough for two coffins to come out. And the coffin was splintered into fours.

"Who would steal her damn body!" Logan yelled.

"We don't know! Can you get a scent?" Storm asked.

Logan started sniffing. He sniffed everything, he began to get filled with other scents of the other people coming out to examine the scene for themselves.

"It's just her smell. I don't smell anything else" Logan puffed. Logan then started sniffing the ground, following her scent.

"Logan" The professor wheeled outside amongst the group of people who had gathered. "Everyone go inside! Now!" the professor yelled at the group. Everyone left leaving the professor, Logan, and Storm.

Logan froze and looked to the professor. "Logan. She's alive" he whispered, almost as if he were scared to tell Logan such a thing.

"What! How is that possible! I watched her die!" Logan yelled.

"Logan. She slipped into a coma. She herself shut down her mind and her body so we couldn't try to rescue her. She was alive still tho. Once she was buried she began to fight the evil that was in her. I didn't know at first but once I started feeling her strength and her power I knew she wasn't dead. My guess is that she broke out of her coffin out of the ground, and now she ran. I don't know if it's her or the evil, but we have to find her. If it's her, she'll be emotionally wrecked. If it's the evil, it'll be very angry and attack anything."

Logan fell too his knees. What the hell was happening! Why the hell would she pretend to be dead! Logan struggled for breath. His mind ran at 100 miles. He couldn't stop thinking what she was going through or what happened to her.

"She did all of this because I, we all, underestimated her power. It's far more great than I or any one else could've imagined. We have to find her. If it is her we can bring her back and all can be well again. If it isn't, you must be prepared for what will happen" Xavier said quietly.

"I can't watch her die again. I can't kill her" Logan snarled.

"You have to if the evil has taken over" The professor whispered.

Logan rose to his feet. "I won't kill her. I'll kill anyone who kills her!"


	2. Chapter 2

**So hopefully the first chapter was a good starter :) So please please review. Reviews mean the world and help me write and update faster and I wanna know what I can do to make the story more pleasurable for you all to read.  
**

**Just a warning, this story has dark themes in it. I think the first story illustrated that pretty well.  
**

**Disclaimer, I do not own the x-men. If i did, hell, the story would've been way different. :)  
**

**Alright! Here we go!  
**

A small boney figure laid out on the dirt of the forest. Sniffles hear and there could be heard, coming from the figure. The icy blue eyes were filled with tears, trickling down, each one more painful than the one before.

"I have to go back" LeRoux breathed heavily.

"You can't go back" A deeper, harsher voice spoke.

"I have to see Logan" LeRoux sniffled.

"You think he loves you?" the harsh voice came again. "After what you did to him?"

"I love him" LeRoux whispered.

"Liar!"

"I have to go back" LeRoux replied.

"They won't let you. They hate you"

"No, you're lying!" LeRoux argued.

"everyone knows you're a murderer"

"No, no! Leave me alone!" LeRoux yelled.

"Murderer! Murderer!"

"Leave me alone!" LeRoux screamed. Her head pounded and a scream escaped her mouth before she felt relief. Her eyes started to water at the pain. She was weak and vulnerable out here alone. The pain inside hurt more than anything. As she heard a twig crack, her sense of hearing and smell sharpened.

"Bama" she heard a whisper.

"Jap" LeRoux looked around.

"Bama!" The whisper got close. LeRoux saw the outline of the large figure.

"Jap" She smiled.

Victor knelt down on his knees, surveying the scene of LeRoux curled up. "Can you move" he asked. LeRoux moved her legs, and then her back. She sat up and looked at Victor. "What happened?" he asked.

"I... I... don't know" LeRoux struggled to remember.

"Are they looking for you?" he asked.

LeRoux started to tear up at the thought of Logan. "I... don't know." she cried out. The tears started falling down, her head started to hurt and her nose became runny.

"Alright. It's okay" Victor said. He never thought he would have such a nice side. Guess the kid just brought it out of him. "Come on" Victor puffed as he picked her up. He carried her in his arms through the forest. "I won't take you back. We'll get a hotel room for a couple days, until you feel better" Victor told, but he looked down and saw the girl had fallen asleep in his arms.

]]]

"Logan!" Storm called after him as Logan stormed to his room. Storm stopped at the doorway watching Logan pack his duffle bag. "Where the hell do you think your going?" she questioned almost as if she were his mom.

"I'm findin her before any one else does. Her scent led towards the highway, I'll look there first" Logan gruffed,

"She might kill you!" Storm argued.

"Good. Better than bein' alive watching her die" Logan replied.

"Logan, Please don't go. Please just let us help. Lets find her together" Storm pleaded.

"No! If chuck finds her and the other thing took over he'll kill her. At least with me alone I have a chance of getting her back" Logan moved past Storm. "Don't worry bout me. Hey look on the bright side, If I die you and Hank will have more beer to drink" Logan said almost with a smile.

"be careful" Storm started to cry, she knew she couldn't stop him.

Logan left Storm alone in the empty room. He made his way to the front door before he saw the teen at the door.

"Logan don't do this" Kitty stood in front of the double doors, hands on her hips.

"Half-Pint, Get out of the way" Logan gruffed.

"I'm not letting your self get killed" Kitty said.

"Why the hell you care?" Logan growled.

"Because I couldn't live with out you" Kitty sniffed.

"Give me a break! Go back to freeze and leave me the hell alone!" Logan snarled pushing her out of the way.

He was almost to his motor cycle when he heard a voice.

"Logan!" The blue fur ball called.

"Yes, Hank?" he asked, annoyed with all the people who wouldn't leave him alone.

"Let me go with you! You know I won't kill her. I promise. I don't wanna loose anyone or see anyone die." Hank said.

"We both might get killed" Logan turned to Hank.

"I want to help not let that happen" Hank nodded.

"You still got your bike?" Logan asked. He had grown quite fond of the doc. He knew LeRoux liked the blue fur ball too.

"Ready to go" Hank smiled.

"Lets get goin' then" Logan nodded back. The two burly men started up their bikes and roared out of the mansion's driveway.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Everyone! Okay Here is another chapter. I only have one review, which is sort of saddening for me. But anyways, here is another chapter, hope everyone likes it.  
**

"So what happened?" Victor asked LeRoux as he sat down on the bed next to the shaken girl.

"I don't remember" LeRoux replied in barely a whisper. If Victor hadn't has his feral hearing he wouldn't have been able to hear her.

"Okay. Let's start. Where were you before you were in the woods?" Victor asked.

"I dont know!" LeRoux stammered getting upset she knew nothing.

"Ok. It's okay. Just breath" Victor soothed her. "Go get a shower. I bought some clothes earlier for you, they're in the bathroom. I'm going go get us dinner, what would you like?"

LeRoux got up heading towards the bathroom, she shrugged her shoulders. She didn't feel like eating.

Alone in the shower LeRoux closed her eyes. She felt the steaming water cascade down her back, relaxing her muscles. She struggled to remember what happened. Every time she wondered it felt as if she hit a brick wall.

"You don't remember?" the deep, raspy voice came.

"No" LeRoux whispered.

"You died. Trying to kill me" the voice mocked.

"I'm alive" LeRoux questioned.

"Only because i let you live!" spat the voice.

"Why?" LeRoux shot back just as harsh.

"I want to see you suffer!"

"I can't suffer any more! Just kill me" LeRoux stammered. Suddenly LeRoux grabbed at her throat. She struggled for a breath. Falling to the bottom of the shower, hitting her knees, pain shooting through them.

"Is this good?" the voice yelled.

"Leave her alone!" Another, deep but kind voice yelled at the raspy one. Suddenly LeRoux breathed, almost choking on the air. Shaking her head, LeRoux slowly got up, finishing rinsing her hair. Hurriedly she got out drying her self with the towel. Victor had bough nike shorts, a sports bra, and a hoodie for her, with some socks and tennis shoes. Throwing on the clothes she was impressed. He had remembered every size and all the clothes fit perfectly. LeRoux ran out of the bathroom, running into the rock of a man.

"Whoa, Bama! Calm down, it's only me" Victor said. LeRoux froze looking up at Victor. "You ok, Bama?" Victor asked, seeing the worry in her eyes.

"I'm fine" LeRoux breathed heavily.

"Ok" Victor raised an eyebrow. LeRoux saw the eyebrow, it looked exactly like Logan's when he questioned her. Her heart stung at the thought of Logan.

"Foods over there. I just got some chicken and pasta" Victor pointed to the counter.

LeRoux grabbed her food and her drink sitting on the couch. Scarfing her food down she turned to Victor who was only now starting. "I have to go back" she whispered, afraid of what he would say.

"Why? What's so great about that place?" Victor snapped.

LeRoux flinched at him. She had seen him in angry stages and never flinched, why is she flinching now? LeRoux looked away. How could she tell him? She was in love with a man that he hated.

"I'm sorry" she whispered.

"It's alright" Victor replied not looking to her.

"How'd you find me?" LeRoux asked after a few minutes of silence.

"You're smell isn't one that someone forgets easily" Victor gave a toothy grin.

LeRoux smiled a little bit back at his grin. Just then yells were filling the hallways. The door busted open with men holding guns. LeRoux and Victor stood up, frozen about to attack before the general stepped out among the men.

"Well well. What do we have here. Our favorite mutant couple" General Rinle smiled. "You've gotten so beautiful" He eyed LeRoux. His eyes skimmed up and down her body.

Victor growled, his claws growing. Some of the men raised their guns.

"I have no use for him anymore" General Rinle informed the men.

LeRoux's eyes shot blood red. The room started to shake and rumble. One of the man's arm caught on fire, then the rest of his body. His screams were filled with agony as he burned alive. After a few seconds, ashes piled where he stood. The other men backed off. Leaving the room, making their way into the hallway.

LeRoux's eyes did not changed back, but stayed blood shot red as the objects of the room started to fly into the walls and out into the hallway.

"Beautiful!" General Rinle awed. He moved towards her but he was picked up off the ground and thrown into the hallway.

LeRoux slunk towards the hallway, keeping her eyes on the general. The men that had appeared with the general had all left the situation not wanting to become a victim of fire.

"Don't do this, Runt. You have nothing left if you kill me! Mercy girl!" General Rinle pleaded for his life.

"Mercy?" the raspy voice screamed. The general thrashed on the floor. His screams were heard throughout the hotel.

"Bama! Stop!" Victor yelled at LeRoux. They had to get out of there. "Stop!" Victor came to LeRoux side. He turned her to face him. He had never seen her eyes so red. "We have to go Bama!" he yelled over the generals screams of agony.

LeRoux's eyes turned black, her body going limp in Victors arms. As soon as her eyes turned black, the general stopped screaming. He was still on the floor trying to recover from the pain. Victor picked up Leroux and started to run down the hallway.

"This isn't over Creed!" General Rinle yelled to him. "I'll find you!"

_**::::**_

_**Intense! I know! Tell me what ya think!**_**  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am so so so sorry about not updating sooner! I just got real down about writing and then I had jaw surgery and didn't feel good period! But that is still no excuse! I know this might be a boring chapter, but I promise for it to get better! Yall deserve another chapter so here it is. If I get a few reviews I might update really soon, if not it might take me another week or two. Soo please review tell me what you think! Thank you!  
**

**Here's the chapter.  
**

Logan pulled up to the hotel, LeRoux scent was at. There where fire trucks, police cars, and an ambulance there.

"What the hell happened here?" Logan asked out loud as he got off his bike.

An elderly woman turned to Logan. "Some freaks attacked a man. They almost killed him. The police can't find them." she stuttered.

"Freaks?" Logan questioned.

"Oh yes. Two of them. I heard they're very powerful mutants. I didn't get a chance to see them, but I heard it was a girl and a man." the woman smiled.

Logan nodded to her walking closer to the crime scene tape. Logan got out the cell phone Hank had gave him. Hank didn't come because people would have been upset to see him. He could only go out in the dark.

"Yello!" Hank answered.

"Some one's with her" Logan gruffed.

"Who?"

"A man. I haven't gotten a description yet" Logan said. Just then he saw a police man come out with a carton of food.

"Bag for dna" the officer yelled to another.

Logan smelled the carton. Chicken and pasta, and LeRoux's smell. When Logan smelled the third smell, his anger raged inside him.

:::

Logan slammed the door to the shady motel room they had gotten right a few miles away from the motel LeRoux had stayed.

"Logan" Hank called getting up from the couch.

"He's with her!" Logan yelled throwing over the table. "When I get my hands on that bastard, I'm gonna kill him!" Logan growled.

"Who, Logan?" Hank asked.

"Sabertooth" Logan slammed his fist into the wall.

"Logan, calm down. I don't want to pay extra for the room" Hank tried to make light in the dark situation. Just then Hanks cell phone rang.

"Hello?" Hank answered stepping away from the disheveled Logan. "Yea. Okay. I understand. Thanks storm"

"What did she want?" Logan asked.

"Kitty ran away." Hank replied.

"What?"

"Storm said she left, she wanted to find us. Cyclops was tailing her, but she managed to loose him. If we see her we have to take her back." Hank explained sitting down with his beer.

"Great! Just what we need!" Logan laughed sarcastically, collapsing on the couch. Running his hands through his hair he thought of where Victor could take LeRoux. He thought of what he could do to her. Yet he was reminded that LeRoux and Victor had been friends long before Logan met LeRoux.

"You love her don't you" Hank asked quietly, interrupting Logan's thoughts. Logan looked up to Hank as if to say, duh. "We'll find her. I promise" Hank smiled.

"I wish I could believe you"

[[[[[[[[

"Well good morning to you" Victor grinned when LeRoux snapped awake.  
LeRoux looked at Victor and looked around the dim room they were in. She sat up just before seeing dots and putting her head on her lap.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"One of my friends places" Victor replied filing his fingernails. "You should really control that temper you got there?" he stated, looking at her from the corner of his eye.

"What? Oh, what did I do?" she asked looking up at him.

"You attacked some of the soilders that came with General Rinle. And you almost killed him" Victor crossed his arms. "Don't you remember?" Victor asked.

"No" she said. She stood up and walked to the other side of the room. She faced the wall so he couldn't see the tears that were welling up. Just then she heard the door open and close.

"Hey Fred" Victor greeted.

LeRoux turned around to see a large blonde man standing at the entrance. He was very muscular and tall, compared to Logan, Logan was a runt. LeRoux's heart stung at the thought of Logan.

"I brought her some food" Fred held out a tray in LeRoux's direction.

"Thank you" LeRoux whispered over the slight hitch in her voice because of the tears.

"You two can stay as long as you like. I like having company" Fred smiled. His smiled made LeRoux smiled a little. She was glad to know there were nice people still in the word. She looked over to Victor, her eyes meeting his.  
"Well, I'll leave you two alone. Just, uh, let me know if you need anything" Fred opened the door to leave.

"Thanks Fred" Victor nodded as he left. Victor patted the seat next to him on the couch. "Alright, whats going on?" Victor asked. LeRoux sat next to him but didn't look his direction.

"Nothing. Just don't feel to good" LeRoux lied.

"You suck at lying to me Bama" Victor adjusted himself comfortably on the couch, throwing the pillow to the ground.

LeRoux sniffled, wiping her eyes she turned to him. "I can't tell you" she wiped another tear.

"You're so difficult" Victor puffed. LeRoux sniffled again and leaned her head on his shoulder. She wrapped her arm around his torso to hold her position.

Victor was about to protest but he could tell she was really upset. Usually he didn't care if some one was upset, but this was LeRoux. He didn't know why but he just turned into mush whenever she was around and he took care of her. He actually felt good when he took care of her. He knew he couldn't be falling in love, because Victor Creed does not fall in love. But at the same time, he felt something for her. He just didn't know what. He knew she had a long day, hell, he had a long day. This time he would let it slide. Laying his head back on the headrest on the couch, he closed his eyes, hoping to get some sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it's been so long! Soo much i've had goin on! But Im back!**

****_"Logan" LeRoux whispered. Logan turned and saw his beauty standing before him. "Logan" she whispered quietly again. He saw her coming towards him. Logan was in awe, and didn't move a muscle. As she got to him, she brought a hand up to his cheek. She leaned in and gently kissed his lips. He moved his hand to the small of her back bringing her closer to him. His other hand brushing her hair out of the way, before devouring her in a kiss._

"Logan, Logan, Logan" Hank called shaking Logan. Logan's eyes snapped open to find a ball of blue standing over him. Logan cursed under his breath, it was just a dream.

"Logan. Scott found Kitty. She's hurt, bad. They aren't very far from us. He wants me to take care of it, instead of going to the hospital. We have to leave" Hank explained short and simple.

Logan was major pissed. He was going to kill half-pint when he got there.

"Well lets go" he growled.

"Thank goodness your here!" Scott gasped as they got to the tent in the middle of the woods. "She hasn't stopped wailing since it happened.

"What happened?" Hank asked.

"We ran into Mystique" Scott said.

Logan rolled his eyes. Mystique was getting to become a real pain in the rear end.

Hank and Scott went into the tent as Logan sat down on the dirt. All he wanted to do was to find LeRoux.

LeRoux woke up to an empty room. She looked around for Victor but nothing. She got up and put on the hoodie as goosebumps appeared on her arms. Opening the door, LeRoux entered a dark hallway. She walked towards the end that a had a very dim light. She stopped when she heard voices.

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know" Victor replied rubbing his eyes.

"Your brother loves her. And I'm willing to bet she loves him." Fred took a swig of his beer.

"I'm not in love" Victor growled.

"Face it. You have feelings for her. Why else would you care for her like the way you do?" Fred asked.

"For a big ass guy you are really mushy" Victor snorted.

"Can't help it" Fred shrugged.

"I don't know why!" Victor stood up throwing the chair back. "I guess she was the only reason I'm alive today. Hell, she is the only reason I survived all those years in those prisons. I don't know. I'm not suppose to have feelings. It's not right"

"Why not?" Fred questioned still in his chair.

Just then a small noise came from the doorway. Both of the men turned and saw LeRoux standing there.

"Is there any chicken?" LeRoux quietly asked.

"Umm" Fred stuttered, getting up walking towards the fridge. "Yeah actually there is." He pulled out a piece of tin foil.

"Thank you" LeRoux took the piece and ripped of the tin foil. She ate quickly in the corner of the room.

"Hey, Bama" Victor called as he sat back down.

"Yea,"

"I was thinking. And we gonna leave here soon. We have to keep moving so we won't get caught." Victor explained.

"ok" LeRoux nodded. She had heard the conversation of the men. While she cared for Victor, she still loved Logan. She didn't want to keep moving. She wanted to stay and get found, but by Logan.

**I know it was a short chapter. I'm sorry. I promise the next chapter the story will start moving more! Promise!**


End file.
